눈무리 (When The Tear Falls)
by EXO Cumi
Summary: No summary:3 [Bad at making summary] just read the story:3 CHANBAEK! SUD.O as OC. YAOI SPECIAL BAEKHYUN DAY #HappyBaekhyunDay RATED M! NC 18 #authorgasadardiri read the a/n pls :3 thx ONESHOOT!


눈무리

(When the tear falls)

SPECIAL BAEKHYUN'S DAY

**©EXO Kkaebsong present**

SIJAK

Park Chanyeol dan Byu-ah, mungkin sekarang telah menjadi Park Baekhyun. Mereka adalah sepasang 'Suami-istri' walaupun mereka sama sama namja.

Mereka menikah sudah selama 2 tahun ini. Selama satu setengah tahun, mereka baik baik saja, sangat malah, mereka sangat harmonis. Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian dan Baekhyun yang begitu manjanya. Itu nampak sempurna.

Segala kesempurnaan tersebut, telah enyah, ketika ayah Chanyeol mengangkat Chanyeol sebagai direktur Park-Corp. Chanyeol menjadi sangat amat dan teramat sibuk. Baekhyunpun merasa Chanyeol mulai berubah.

ChanyeolNYA yang awalnya penyayang, menjadi pemarah. ChanyeolNYA yang dulunya memiliki banyak waktu untuknya, kini waktunya diberikan pada dokumen dokumen perusahaan yang harus ditandatangani, dibaca ulang, di revisi, dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun, awalnya merasa baik baik saja. Ia tetap seperti biasa, hingga akhirnya, ia mulai lelah. Ia butuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya. Chanyeol yang memiliki waktu untuknya, dan juga Chanyeol yang sangat sabar menghadapi tingkah lakunya.

•

Baekhyun hari ini, berencana untuk kekantor Chanyeol. Ia membawa kotak bekal untuk makan siang Chanyeol.

Saat sampai di kantor, ia menuju ruangan Chanyeol secara mengendap endap. Chanyeol tak menyadarinya, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan berkas berkas dokumen dihadapannya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang. Membuat si empunya kaget bukan main.

GREB

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Hey baby, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan semenjak kapan kau sudah berdiri di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Eum, aku rindu Chanie... Aku baru saja disini..." Ujar Baekhyun perlahan sambil menampakkan eyesmilenya yabg sesungguhnya sangat imut. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian menghela nafas panjang...

"Hah... Lebih baik kau tunggu aku di rumah.. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini..." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian, ia ingat akan bekal yang telah ia bawa untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah! Aku membawakan bekal ini untukmu Channie, makanlah, aku membuatkan jajangmyeon, kimchi, dan bulgogi untukmu." Ujarnya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan samar Chanyeol.

"Okay aku pulang dulu, annyeong..." Ujar Baekhyun, lalu pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol setelah mencium bibir namja jangkung itu sekilas.

•

Sudah 2 minggu setengah, Baekhyun terus melakukan hal tersebut, dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang tetap sama.

Lama kelamaan, Chanyeol mulai muak dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti seakan ia hanya bermain main di kantor appanya ini.

Selepas dari itu, Chanyeol yang selalu pulang pukul setengah 1 sampai jam 3 pagi, tak tahu jika sang istri di rumah setiap hari selalu menangis, menangis mengingat bagaimana reaksi suaminya tiap hari. Baekhyun tahu, terdapat nada tak suka dari mulut Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun datang kekantor Chanyeol.

•

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun kembali datang ke kantor Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, ia selalu membawa bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sampai di ruangan Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat, suaminya begitu sibuk dengan segala dokumennya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah belakang Chanyeol, dan ia memeluk leher namja jangkung itu seperti biasa.

GREP

Chanyeol yang kaget, segera membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang begitu innocent di hapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Ujarnya. Apa? Ia memanggil dengan marga Byun? Oh, ini pertanda buruk. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Jangan pernah menggangguku! Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau itu sangat mengganggu dan menyusahkan. Bisakah kau diam? Tak mengganggu pekerjaanku? Aku bekerja untukmu! Untuk kita! Jika kau tak suka, pergilah! Jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi.." Ujar Chanyeol penuh amarah, sambil membentak namja manis dihadapannya.

"Tapi Chan, ma-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kau tahu? Aku muak dengan segala tingkah laku kenakanmu itu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau memuakkan! Apakah kau ingin pergi dariku untuk bermain main? Silahkan! Aku tak larang! Oh! Kau selalu bilang, kau ingin membuatku bahagia, apapun caranya bukan? Caranya, enyahlah dari kehidupanku!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang membentak kasar. Hey, bisa bayangkan... Bagimana suara bass milik Park Chanyeol yang berteriak dihapanmu? Yah, kira kira seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tak menjatukan liquid yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak boleh menangis, itu yang selalu dikatakan Chanyeol padanya, Chanyeol bilang, jika Baekhyun menangis, itu akan membuat Chanyeol sedih juga.

See?

Batapa polosnya Byun Baekhyun ini. Ia benar benar tak mau membuat Chanyeol sedih, disaat seperti inipun.

"Kau itu parasit bagiku byun..." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Hey, Chanyeol yang menikahinya!. Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah Chanyeol. Namun, ia tak bisa. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya, tetapi, ia hanya mendaratkan tangannya dengan pelan dan lembut, dan juga penuh kasih sayang di wajah Chanyeol.

"Ingin menamparku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol meremehkan, dan...

PLAKK

Chanyeol menampar wajah Baekhyun dengan sangan keras. Itu terasa sangat nyeri, perih, dan panas, Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan bau anyir menguak di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata, kenapa? Alasannya sama.

"Cih tidak usah sok tegar menahan air mata buayamu itu, bitchy..." Ujar Chanyeol kasar, kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan membating pintu dengan kasar.

BRAKK

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, rasa sakit disekitar wajahnya terlalu mendominasi. Perlahan, Baekhyun bergerak ke arah meja Chanyeol dan membaca semua dokumen yang harus dibaca, direvisi, dan ditanda tangani oleh Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, ia menumpuknya sesuai abjad a-z, kemudian menaruh sticky note yang berisi ; kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya Channie.

Kemudian, Baekhyun membuka laci khusus dimeja Chanyeol. Laci yang berisi foto foto mereka, ah, sebenarnya kebanyakan foto Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun meringkasnya, kemudian membawanya. Ia juga menempelkan sticky note di dalam laci, yang bertuliskan ; jangan mencarinya Channie, aku tak mau benda benda yang menurutmu tidak penting ini, mengganggumu.

Baekhyun merapikan semuanya, tak terasa semua itu ia lakukan selama 3 setengah jam, dan Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Ia menghela nafas, dan memilih untuk pulang.

"Jha-akkhh..." Ia lupa jika bibirnya robek, ia ingin bilang 'jha, sebaiknya aku pulang'. Baekhyun pulang dengan membawa album album foto dari meja kerja Chanyeol.

•

Empat jam sudah Chanyeol meninggalkan kantornya. Ia rasa Baekhyun telah pulang. Ia sangat menyesal, menampar Baekhyun-NYA dengan sangat kasar. Ia rasa ia juga akan mengundurkan waktu bertemu dengan Baekhyun-NYA, karena ia harus lembur mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang berantakan dimejanya.

Saat sampai diruangannya, ia heran, mengapa semuanya sudah sangat rapi? Tak mungkin sekertaris Huang yang mengerjakannya, di cuti hari ini. Chanyeol tak mau terlalu ambil pusing, iapun duduk di kursinya dan berniat untuk mulai membuka dokumen dokumennya, tetapi, ia menemukan sticky note, yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun.

'Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya Channie'

Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah, bahkan Baekhyun telah menyusunnya, dan membaca juga merevisinya. Beberapa dokumen masih dibaca ulang oleh Chanyeol dan semua benar. Ia hanya menanda tanganinya.

Chanyeol membuka laptopnya, berniat memasukkan beberapa dokumen kedalamnya, ia terkejut, ketika wallpapper laptopnya yang seharusnya bergambar Baekhyun, telah berubah menjadi wallpapper bergambar deafult.

Chanyeol merasa makin bersalah. Baekhyun benar benar ingin membuatnya bahagia, seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Chanyeol merasa tertohok.

Chanyeol membuka lacinya, berniat mencari album foto yang terisi penuh dengan wajah manis istrinya, tapi apa? Nihil. Tentu saja. Ia hanya menemukan sticky note disana yang bertuliskan; 'jangan mencarinya Channie, aku tak mau benda yang menurutmu tak penting ini mengganggumu.' Dan Chanyeol sangat shock melihat itu.

Chanyeol membuka galeri fotonya dengan tergesa, harap harap cemas, takut Baekhyun menghapus semua foto dirinya. Dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, ketika Baekhyun lupa(atau tak menemukan file tersembunyi itu) menghapusnya.

Chanyeol segera membereskan semua pekerjaannya, kemudian, ia segera bergegas untuk pulang. Mencari Baekhyun dan meminta maaf, tentu saja, memang apa lagi?

Chanyeol telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, dan ia segera berlari, memarkir mobil sport merahnya di depan pintu utama rumahnya (bisa bayangin g?). Ia tergesa, berniat mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Saat Chanyeol ingin mengetuknya, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci, Chanyeo, segera masuk, berteriak memanggil Baekhyun dengan perasaan takut, takut Baekhyun pergi darinya.

Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun di mana saja, diseluruh penjuru mansionnya yang sangat besar itu, berulang kali naik turun lift, dan yang ia temukan hanya berbagai sticky note, yang Chanyeol hafal, jika itu adalah tulisan tangan Baekhyun-NYA yang imut dan rapi.

Macam macam sticy note itu, tersebar di mana mana, tak terkecuali bagian terkecil. Seperti di ruang makan, di pintu kulkas, Baekhyun menempelkan sticky note dengan gambar kelinci dan puppy, yang bertuliskan 'jangan lupa makan 3 kali sehari Channie, makan yang sehat, jangan pernah lupa sarapan dan makan siang, juga jangan makan malam dengan junk food okay^3^'. Oh. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat membayangkan bagaimana imutnya wajah istrinya itu.

Saat di ruang kerja, Chanyeol menemukan sticky note yang bertuliskan 'heyy, jangan kerja hingga terlalu larut Channie, nanti mata bulatmu itu akan berkantung, dan itu akan menyeramkan3'. Chanyeol tahu, istrinya ini masih sedikit Childish, tetapi perhatian. Lihatlah tulisannya, lalu emoticon yg dibuatnya.

Saat di depan pintu kamarnya, ia menemukan sticky note dng gambar yang sama yang bertuliskan 'Channie harus istirahat minimal 8 jam sehari okay^3^ jangan pulang terlalu larut, nanti kalau Channie kurang istirahat lalu sakit, dan. Baekhyun tidak ada di sana bagaimana? T^T'. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan ia menyadari, Baekhyun tak menyebut dirinya 'Baekkie' tetapi Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol makin menghela nafas ketika ia melihat tulisan 'aku tak ada di sana'.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Baekhyun yang sangat besar itu, lalu ia menghela nafas lagi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas rangjang kingsizenya, melepas dasi yang mulai seakan mencekiknya, karena ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai merebahkan dirinya, dan mulai menatap langit langit kamarnya, yang memang didesain ukiran. Ia memandang ukiran ukiran di langit langit kamarnya, dan perlahan, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya, ia terlalu menganggap hal tersebut nyata, dan ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, ia hanya mendapat ukiran langit langit kamarnya seperti tadi, menolehkan kepalnya ke kiri kekanan, dan nihil, Baekhyun tak ada disekitarnya.

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, seakan seseorang diluar sana tengah mengalami suatu hal yang tak diinginkan, tapi siapa? Chanyeol tak memperdulikan hal itu, ia kembali tidur dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

OTHER SIDE

Di daerah yang dilewati Baekhyun kini, sedang hujan. Ia harus kembali ke rumah temannya, karena kecerobohannya. Jadi, sebelum Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol, ia memiliki apartemen sendiri, yah apartemen sederhana, dan ketika ia telah menikah, ia menitipkan kunci apartemen tersebut pada temannya, yang tinggal dekat dengan apatemennya, Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan uap putih yang ikut keluar dari mulutnya. Kini cuaca sedang dingin dan juga sedang musim hujan lebat, cuaca kini sungguh tak beraturan, dan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun tak sanggup menghadapi itu. Ia berjalan, dan sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo, ia hendah memncet bellnya, tetapi...

BRUKK

Baekhyun pingsan sebelum ia sempat menekan bell pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Di dalam rumah, terdapat Joonmyeon yang tengah menonton televisi dengan sangat tenang, tiba tiba mendengar suara debaman keras dari luar pintu yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, dan hujan sudah tak terlalu deras juga.

Ia berdiri dan melihat kearah keluar, dan betapa terkejutnya seorang Kim Joonmyeon menemukan Baekhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Ia menangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan panik sambil memanggil manggil nama kekasihnya, dan Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah Joonmyeon tatkala ia mendengar Joonmyeon memanggil namanya dengan panic.

"Ad- YA AMPUN BAEKHYUN?!" Ujar Kyungsoo kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya hyungie?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Joonmyeon, dengan matanya yang bulat seakan mengintrogasi Joonmyeon.

"Entahlah baby, aku mendengar suara debaman keras dari arah luar dan dengan segera aku mengechecknya dan ternyata itu Baekhyun!" Jelas Joonmyeon dengan agak panic juga.

"Kenapa Baekhyunie bisa berada di sini sendirian? Mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung, karena biasanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sangat lengket, tak bisa dipisahkan. Hey Kyungsoo, jangan menilai segala sesuatu dari kebiasaan okay?

"Entahlah, itu tidak penting, sekarang kita harus mengistirahatkannya, dan mengompresnya, sepertinya ia demam, aku siapkan airnya dan kpkau gatikan bajunya okay?" Kata Joonmyeon dan segera pergi ke dapur mengambil air dingin dan sapu tangan untuk mengompres Baekhyun, setelah ia merebahkan namja mungil itu diatas kasur.

Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengganti baju Baekhyun, Joonmyeon datang sambil membawa sebaskom air dingin ditambah es batu, juga sapu tangannya, kemudian Kyungsoo segera mengompres Baekhyun yang benar benar panas, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Baekhyun mengigau, tetapi hal tersebut tak terlalu jelas di pendengaran Kyungsoo.

OTHER SIDE

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya yang samasekali tidak nyenyak itu, ia bermimpi Baekhyun ada di suatu tempat, dan Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi membersihkan diri.

Sekitar duapuluh lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah berpakaian lengkap, ia berencana untuk mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol janji, ia akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun tak memaafkannya, ia lebih memilih bunuh diri ditempat ia berpijak saat itu.

Chanyeol sampai di rumah orang tuanya, bertanya pada orang tuanya dan nihil, Mr. Dan Mrs. Park tidak tahu menahu samasekali, dan saat Chanyeol menceritakan pada kedua orang tuanya itu, ia dimarahi habis habisan oleh appa eommanya, setelah eommanya menjewer telinga elf Chanyeol, dan Yura mengomeli Chanyeol ditambah memukul adiknya itu, Appa Chanyeol menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu melesat menuju ke Bucheon, orang tua Baekhyun memang menitipkan Baekhyun pada neneknya sejak kecil.

OTHER SIDE

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia merasa agak pusing karena efek demamnya juga karena ia sempat pingsan tadi.

"Eungh~ naega eodiseo? (Aku berada dimana?)" ujarnya bingung, ia agak lupa dengan rumah Kyungsoo, sudah sangat lama ia tak kemari, dan semuanya telah banyak berubah.

KLEK

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan Kyungsoo yang tengah membawa bubur hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Baekkie-ya! Aku dan Joonie hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, lalu menaruh bubur yang baru matang itu di nakas yang terdapat di sebelah kasur.

"Ah, mian Kyungieya..." Ujar Baekhyun menyesal, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Ne, gwenchana, aku dan Joonie hyung aenang bisa membantumu, sekarang makanlah..." Ujar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk.

SKIP TIME

Seusai makan dan mandi, Baekhyun meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemennya. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak keras keras, karena Baekhyun masih belum kembali fit, tetapi, Baekhyun memaksa akhirnya Kyungsoopun menyerah, dan ia juga Joonmyeon mengantarkan Baekhyun ke apartemennya, kemudian setelah memastikan Baekhyun akan baik baik saja, mereka kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo.

OTHER SIDE

Ketika Chanyeol dalam perjalanan menuju rumah nenek Baekhyun, ia melewati rumah Kyungsoo, dan ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari Baekhyun disana, dan nihil, Chanyeol terus memohon pada Kyungsoo, dan akhrinya Kyungsoo lagi lagi menyerah. Ia memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan pasangan ini, apalagi jika sudah beraegyo.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tak mau memberi tahu Chanyeol dimana keberadaan Baekhyun? Jawabannya adalah...

#Flashback

Saat sampai di apartemen Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung dimintai tolong oleh Baekhyun, untuk tak memperbolehkan Chanyeol mengetahui keadaannya, Kyungsoo yang bingung, kemudian Baekhyun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

#ENDflashback

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera berangkat ke sana-apartemen Baekhyun dan berusaha membuat instrinya itu mau menemuinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sampai didepan pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun, ia memencet bell, berharap si empunya apartemen mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

TING TONG~

Chanyeol menahan nafas saat tak mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Saa tangannya hendah menyentuh bell kembali tiba tiba...

CKLEK...

"Ne, nu-..." Baekhyun terdiam melihat Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang shock juga ikut terdiam. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Baekhyun berusaha segera menutup pintu, tetapi Chanyeol menahanya, lalu menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan berucap.

"Mianhaeyo baby, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mengatakan dan melakukan hal itu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun-NYA dan mempelkan dahi mereka.

"A-anniyo, Baekkie yang salah, seharusnya Baekkie tak berlaku menyebalkan... Mianhae Channie, Baekkie janji, Baekkie tidak akan mengganggu Channie lagi..." Ujar Baekhyun dengan memutuskan kontak mata mereka, dengan menghadap kebawah.

Mendengar pernyataan polos Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Menarik dagu Baekhyun, dan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya.

"Anniyo baby, kau HARUS menggangguku atau, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah..."

"Tapi, nanti Channie merasa tergang-"

CHU~

Chanyeolpun membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Mengulum atas bawah, menjelajahi goa hangat Baekhyun, mengabsen gigi gigi rapi Baekhyun, dan mencari musuh untuk diajak bertarung di goa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya diam, dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, perlahan mulai membalas kecupan kecupan Chanyeol. Saliva yang bercampur mengalir di sudut bibir Baekhyun, merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen, ia menepuk dada Chanyeol, dan dengan sangat sangat tidak rela Chanyeol melepas ciuman panas mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil nafas dengan wajah yang memerah.

Evil smirk telah manpak di bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun ganas dan menggendong Baekhyun dengan koala hug tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, membawa Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintu keras keras.

Oh, jangan lupakan fakta jika insiden sebelumnya, terjadi di luar kamar apartemen Baekhyun yang untung saja sangat sepi.

Chanyeol mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun dan memberi beber- ah, snagat banyak hickey disana. Menandakan Baekhyun hanya miliknya, kemudian membanting tubuh namja mungil itu diatas kasur berukuran queensize dan menindihnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalah kaus yang Baekhyun gunakan, meraba raba, mencari bagian yang- ah! Gotcha! Dua nipple yang telah mengeras.

Chanyeol mencubiti dengan gemas kedua nipple Baekhyun yang mengeras dan sesekali memelintirnya, membuat si empunya mendesah nikmat.

"Chanhh, shhh..." Desahnya, membuat setan di dalam diri Chanyeol bangkit, merobek paksa kaus Baekhyun, kemudian memberi tanda di seluruh tubuh namja itu, dan jangan lupakan acara memlumat-mencubit-memilin secara bergantian kedua nipple Baekhyun.

"Channie, eungghhh, ahhh... Shhh, enakhhh.." Desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung membuka celana Baekhyun plus underwearnya, memandang junior mungil Baekhyun dengan lapar, membuat Baekhyun memerah.

"Channie, apa kau lihat lihat?!" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan wajah memerah.

"Haha, tidak, hanya saja dia sangat imut..." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian langsung menyerang junior Baekhyun, pertama mengocoknya, kemudian mengulumnya dan menyedotnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah desah tak karuan hingga..

"Chanieeeehhh, Baekkieh eugh mau pipishhh, shh..." Ujar Baekhyun polos.

"Ne baby, keluarkan saja sayang, aku akan menyukainya honey..." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah pervertnya dan kembali mengulum junir Baekhyun. Wajah namja mungil itu sudah memerah.

Chanyeol melepas kulumannya saat merasa junio Baekhyun semakin berkedut, membuat Baekhyun merasa agak kecewa.

"Kenapa berhenti, eughh.." UjarBaekhyun, Chanyeol segera memasang sebuah 'cock ring' pada junior Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun agak kesakitan, dan Chanyeol mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Saat sudah akan keluar, cairan Baekhyun tertahan oleh cock ring yang terpasang pada juniornya. Terasa sangat sakit.

"Channie, bisakah kau membukakan ring itu, tidak bisa keluar, sakit..." Ujar Baekhyun polos, dan mulai menggigiti bibirnya.

"..." Chanyeol tidak membalas, mengocok juniornya dihadapan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memerah.

"Diam, dan lakukan apa yang kulakukan pada juniormu tadi." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mencium Baekhyun ganas. Setelah melepas ciuman itu, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun dengan isyarat, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung, dengan matanya yang berair, menahan sakit akibat juniornya.

FYI, Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun, atau dalam kata lain Baekhyun masih 'suci'

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan berkata,

"Yang aku lakukan tadi Baek, mengulumnya, atau lakukan apapun sesukamu..." Ujar Chanyeol mulai kesal sambil memutar bola matanya.

"B-baiklah... T-tapi le-lepaskan dulu..." Ujar Baekhyun memohon.

"Tidak. Lakukan atau aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Ujar Chanyeol tajam, membuat Baekhyun bergidik dan segera melakukannya.

"B-baiklah..." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun mulai memijit junior Chanyeol denagn agak ragu, lalu mengulumnya juga menggigitinya, seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi, bedanya, Baekhyun tak se lihai Chanyeol, dan seluruh junior Chanyeol tak cukup di mulutnya, sehingga ia hanya memijit sisanya.

"Ahhh... Shhh, lebih cepat Baekh.." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mendorong kepala Baekhyun, membuat simungil hampir tersedak, kemudian Chanyeol menuntun kepala Baekhyun bergerak naik turun, merasa ingin keluar, Chanyeol segera menarik paksa juniornya dan memasukkan ke dalam hole sempit Baekhyun.

"AARRRGHHH.." Memasukkan tanpa persiapan.

"Hiks, sakit..." Rintih Baekhyun.

"Shh, mianhae Baby, aku bergerak ne?" Ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun meangnggu, dan Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh, lebih cepathh.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendesah. Cahnyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Im comming... AAARRGH BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan miliknya yang sebagian tertanam di hole Baekhyun dan sisanya meluber keluar membasahi perutnya dan Baekhyun.

CHU~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama, hanya menempelkan saja.

"Gomawo baby.."

"Eum, ne, argh.. Channie, bisakah kau melepasnya?" Ujar Baekhyun, sambil melirik selangkanganya.

"Haha okay." Ujar Chanyeol, kasihan melihat Baekhyun kesakitan dengan juniornya yang sudah membiru. Dan Chanyeol melepas cock ring tersebut.

"Dan... Bisakah kau melepasnya juga?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memerah dengan menunjuk kearah bawah.

"Oh? Dia? Biarlah 'dia' di 'rumahnya' selama semalaman.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bersmirk ria, membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Maksud Channie?" Tanya Baekhyun polos

"Eung, ti-tidak, tidak apa.." Ujar Chanyeol. Menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Chanyeol melirik jam, 00.00 AM. Tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, dan berucap tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

"Saengil chukhahae baby~" ujar Chanyeol.

"Eoh? O_o" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berkata.

"Sekarang sudah tanggal 6 Mei sayang.." Ujarnya.

"Ah! Yeayy^^" ujar Baekhyun hampir melompat, tetapi tak jadi keparwna sesuatu masih berda dalam lubangnya.

"Dan aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne?! Apa hadiahnya?!" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Eits, tidak semudah itu sayangku, ada syaratnya..." Ujar Chanyeol bersmirk ria.

"Baik baik! Apapun syaratnya!" Ujar Baekhyun, seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar, dan ia kembali menyerang Baekhyun dengan ganas.

"KYAAAAAA, sshhh, eughh... Ahh...shh" desahan desahan erotis tersebut terdengar kembali.

**END**

INI APA?

ABSURD BINGIDZZ

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH SEMPETIN BACA

RILIS TELAT BANGET ELAH

Ini author lemot karena berbagai faktor,

1. Giveaway di instagram yang belibet banget [IG | exo_kkaebsong dipolow ya^_^]

2. Ujian nasional tgl. 19-21 bsk #HAISHMAUUNASMALAHNULISNC

3. Agak buntu

P.s : tolong tinggalin jejak ya, apapun betuknya^^ dan butuh masukan, 1000년 K/D? ._. Yang ini mau seq. ga? Salah satu y, sequel ya seq, [1000년 delete] 1000년 lanjut, no seq^_~

MOAH

PAIPAI KETEMU LAGI DI EPEP SELANJUTNYA, RILIS PALING CPT 1M STELAH UNAS ^_~

RnR tidak diwajibkan, pokok tinggalin jejak, siders diterima.

Alangkah terimakasihnya/? Bila tinggalin jejak di ff absurd bin ajaib ini.

Jika tidak, tidak apa, tidak memaksa.

POKOKNYA THANKCHU DAH MO BACA ?


End file.
